


Out of Balance

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [6]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 6: They’re coming to get you, Death, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Horror, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Silna has learned her craft, but now she has to do her duty.





	Out of Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest 2019 Day 6: They’re coming to get you

Her mother's chant-singing came to her like a breeze in the night, and with closed eyes, Silna listened as her father joined in. If she opened them again, the voices would fade away like the stars hiding from the sun.

She'd grown up, learning which chant to use for each occasion and event. The last chant she'd had to learn to sing by herself was when she had to say goodbye to them. They'd been gone many years now, but they were still with her as she lay asleep, cherishing the songs they sang together.

Her songs were sung to Tuunbaq now, and the spirit would moan softly back to her, keeping the same cadence and melody she'd learned long ago.

Between them, they kept the balance of life and death on the island. 

One day, Tuunbaq's song became muted, off-key, and Silna recalled her forgotten dream of the night before.

“They're coming to get you,” chanted her father.

Silna had been confused, looking around her dream-self but only seeing ghostly white strangers. Men with coats the colour of the evening sky were shouting and chasing her friends. Thunder cracked and her friends fell, all except one, who was always the fastest runner she knew. As he disappeared behind a rise, Silna saw the face of the dead child, and she sank to her knees screaming. Like a startled bird, the girl's name flew out of her mind, and Silna scratched at the rocks trying to remember it, to speak and cry her name, but it was lost forever, fading like her vision. 

Back in the present now, Silna cried out and sank to her knees, a keening cry of pain and grief. Tuunbaq echoed her cries and sank his head low to the ground.

In her new vision, Silna saw the island's animals flee from the hunting grounds, the balance upset. Her people and the new arrivals were near to starving now.

“They're coming to get you,” chanted her mother.

Silna knew what she was being asked to do, and she sobbed as she remembered the chant she'd never sang before.

The balance must be restored.


End file.
